svwinternshipfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Pinyin
Hànyǔ Pīnyīn Fāng'àn ( ), meist nur kurz Pinyin, zur Abgrenzung von Tongyong Pinyin auch Hanyu Pinyin genannt, ist die offizielle chinesische Romanisierung des Hochchinesischen in der Volksrepublik China. Diese phonetische Umschrift auf der Basis des lateinischen Alphabets wurde vom Staatsrat am 6. Februar 1956 offiziell beschlossen und Ende 1957 genehmigt. Sie löste damit auf dem Festland die 1921 eingeführte nicht-lateinische Zhuyin-Umschrift (Bopomofo) ab. Gleichzeitig wurden die vereinfachten chinesischen Schriftzeichen (Kurzzeichen) zum offiziellen Schriftsystem der VR China. Die durch die Pinyin-Umschrift angegebene Aussprache basiert auf dem Hochchinesischen ( ). Pinyin ist bei der Internationalen Organisation für Normung (ISO) als ISO 7098:1991 (zweite Auflage nach 1982) registriert und damit als internationaler Standard anerkannt. Seit 1. Januar 2009 ist auch in der Republik China auf Taiwan Hanyu Pinyin offiziell, d. h. die Behörden sind verpflichtet, dieses Transkriptionssystem zu verwenden. Hanyu Pinyin löst in Taiwan damit Tongyong Pinyin ab, eine umstrittene Umschrift, die 2000 eingeführt worden war. Nun sollen beispielsweise die Schreibweisen auf Straßenschildern vereinheitlicht werden.Lin Mei-chun: „Minister to play down Tongyong controversy“, Taipei Times, 17. Juli 2002;Shih Hsiu-Chuan: „Hanyu Pinyin to be standard system in 2009“, Taipei Times, 18. September 2008Shih Hsiu-chuan: „Foreign ‘white collar workers’ grade life in Taiwan“, Taipei Times, 30. Dezember 2008李順德: „漢語拼音上路 綠縣市不甩, United Daily News, 24. Dezember 2008 Die Behörden von Taipeh (Pinyin: Taibei), Hsinchu (Xinzhu) und Jinmen hatten allerdings bereits vor 2009 Hanyu Pinyin verwendet. Zur Aussprache Da die chinesischen Zeichen immer genau eine Silbe beschreiben, ist auch die Pinyin-Umschrift silbenbasiert. Die chinesische Silbe besteht aus einem Anlaut und einem Auslaut. Die Silbe ba besteht aus dem Anlaut b'' und dem Auslaut ''a. Die meisten Auslaute können auch ohne Anlaut gesprochen werden. Da sich das chinesische und das deutsche Lautsystem in einigen Punkten erheblich unterscheiden, sind die Aussprachehinweise nur Näherungen. In der zweiten Spalte steht jeweils die Aussprache nach dem Internationalen Phonetischen Alphabet (IPA). Anlaute Auslaute Die Formen mit w'' und ''y zeigen die entsprechende Schreibweise ohne Anlaut. Yo und weng gibt es nur in dieser Form. Besonderheiten Bei den Anlauten y, j, q, und x beginnt ein mit u geschriebener Auslaut mit einem gesprochenen ü (Blau). Der Anlaut y wird bei nachfolgendem u oder i nicht gesprochen („Pinyin“ wird also „Pinin“ gesprochen). Der Anlaut w wird wie ein u ausgesprochen, in der Kombination „wu“ gar nicht. Nach den Anlauten z, c, zh, sh und r wird das i im Rachen gebildet – „es bleibt einem im Halse stecken“ (Gelb). Die Auslaute ui, un und iu, werden uei, uen und iou gesprochen (Grün). Nachfolgend einige Beispiele. Der Zeilentitel gibt den geschriebenen Anlaut, der Spaltentitel den geschriebenen Auslaut. In der Zelle findet sich eine Annäherung an die Aussprache in deutscher Lesart. Das „(i)“, deutet ein Rachen-i an. Das „ch“ in der angenäherten Aussprache, wird wie das ch im i''ch'' gesprochen. Ein „-“ bedeutet, dass diese Silbe in Pinyin nicht existiert. : Der Auslaut ian wird eher wie iän gesprochen, iang eher iang. So spricht man die Silbe lian als liän aus, liang aber wie liang. Bezeichnung der Töne right|200px|Töne im Pinyin-System Das Hochchinesische ist eine Tonsprache, d. h. jede Silbe wird in einer bestimmten Stimmlage, einem sogenannten Ton gesprochen. Es werden vier Töne unterschieden. In der Pinyin-Umschrift werden diese durch diakritische Zeichen (also kleine Buchstabenmarkierungen) an den Vokalen dargestellt. Der erste Ton wird gleich bleibend hoch gesprochen, beim zweiten Ton steigt die Stimme an (ähnlich wie am Ende deutscher Fragesätze), beim dritten fällt die Stimme zuerst leicht ab, um dann anzusteigen, und beim vierten fällt die Stimme. Daneben gibt es auch unbetonte Silben. Diese haben den sogenannten „leichten Ton“, der manchmal als fünfter Ton betrachtet wird. Der 1. Ton wird durch ein Makron (ā), der 2. Ton durch einen Akut (á), der 3. Ton durch ein Hatschek (ǎ, Achtung, kein Breve – unten spitz, nicht rund) und der 4. Ton durch einen Gravis (à) dargestellt. Der leichte Ton wird meistens nicht markiert, aber gelegentlich durch einen Punkt (ȧ) oder Ring auf dem Vokal (å) oder durch einen Punkt vor der Silbe (·ma) dargestellt. Steht kein Zeichensatz mit Tonmarkierungen zur Verfügung, wird der Ton stattdessen oft durch eine Zahl charakterisiert, z. B. bedeutet hao3, die Silbe hao im 3. Ton (hǎo) zu sprechen. Siehe auch: Töne des Hochchinesischen Regeln zur Platzierung der Tonzeichen Wird ein Tonzeichen auf ein i'' gesetzt, ersetzt es dabei den i-Punkt. Bei einem ''ü hingegen wird das Tonzeichen über die Punkte gesetzt. In Silben, die mehrere Vokale enthalten, wird das Tonzeichen auf den ersten Vokal gesetzt, wenn es sich um ein a, e oder o'' handelt, ansonsten auf den zweiten Vokal. Präziser: Das Tonzeichen wird immer auf den ersten Buchstaben des letzten Vokales / Diphthonges gesetzt. Die Tonmarkierungen bei Pinyin in nichtchinesischen Texten werden häufig weggelassen. Dabei werden allerdings verstärkt Mehrdeutigkeiten durch Homographien forciert. Pinyin und Tonsandhis Wie auch andere chinesische Sprachen verfügt das Hochchinesische über Tonsandhis, bei denen vom Kontext abhängige Tonänderungen auftreten können. Dabei kann eine nachfolgende Silbe den originären Tonwert einer Silbe (Stammtöne) beeinflussen. Folgt auf eine Silbe im dritten Ton eine weitere Silbe im dritten Ton, wird die vorhergehende Silbe häufig im zweiten Ton ausgesprochen. So wird z. B. (nǐ) (hǎo) mit ''ní hǎo ausgesprochen. Folgt auf eine Silbe im dritten Ton eine Silbe in einem anderen Ton als dem dritten, wird die vorhergehende Silbe im halb-dritten Ton ausgesprochen, d. h. nach dem Fallen wird die Steigung ausgelassen. Dies tritt z. B. bei (lǎo) (shī) auf. Weitere Tonsandhis treten bei (bù) und (yī) auf. Ungeachtet der Tonsandhi-Regeln sind in der Pinyin-Schreibung immer die jeweiligen Stammtöne zu setzen; nur zu Demonstrationszwecken können die veränderten Tonwerte gesetzt werden (z. B. im Sprachunterricht). Siehe auch: Töne des Hochchinesischen#Tonsandhi Pinyin in Unicode Vorgefertigte Zeichen sind auf den folgenden Stellen kodiert: : Silben des Pinyin Umkehrbarkeit Grundsätzlich ist es nicht möglich, von Pinyin eindeutig auf die Original-Schreibweise in der chinesischen Schrift zu schließen. Grund: Ein großer Teil der durch Aussprache und damit durch Lautdarstellung unterscheidbaren Silben ist die mündliche Darstellung mehrerer chinesischer Schriftzeichen (Ideogramme), Phänomen der Homophonie. Ein chinesisches Ideogramm kann durchaus mehrere Bedeutungen haben (Homonymie). Einzelne der Zeichen werden je nach Bedeutung unterschiedlich ausgesprochen, in dem Fall liegt nur eine Homographie vor aber keine vollständige Homonymie. Offizielle Rechtschreibregeln Die Rechtschreibregeln für Pinyin lassen sich wie folgt zusammenfassen : Allgemeine Regeln: *Worte als Grundeinheiten: rén (Person / Personen), péngyou (Freund s), túshūguǎn (Bibliothek / Bibliotheken) *Zwei- oder Dreisilbler (vollständiges Konzept): quánguó(die ganze Nation), duìbuqǐ (Entschuldigung), qiūhǎitáng (Begonie) *Ausdrücke mit 4 oder mehr Silben werden getrennt, wenn sie in Einzelwörter aufgeteilt werden können: wúfèng gāngbǐ (nahtloser Stift), jīngtǐguǎn gōnglǜ fàngdàqì (Transistor-Endstufe) **Ansonsten werden alle Silben zusammen geschrieben: Hóngshízìhuì (Rotes Kreuz), yánjiūshēngyuàn (Hochschule für Aufbaustudien) *Verdoppelte Einsilbler werden verbunden, verdoppelte Zweisilbler getrennt: rénrén (alle), chángshi chángshi (Probier es aus) *Juxtaponierte Verdopplungen (AA-BB) werden durch Bindestrich getrennt: láilái-wǎngwǎng (kommen hin und her), qīngqīng-chǔchǔ (klar) *Zum besseren Leseverständnis kann ein Bindestrich eingefügt werden: huán-bǎo (Umweltschutz), shíqī-bā suì (17 oder 18 Jahre alt) *Substantive: **Einsilbige Vor- und Nachsilben werden mit Substantiven verbunden. *** Präfixe: fù-(Vize-), zǒng- (Haupt-), fēi- (un-), fǎn- Anti-/Gegen-, chāo- (Super-/Über-), lǎo- (ehrwürdige/r), A- (Marker für Spitznamen / Kosenamen), kě (z.B. xiǎokě belanglos), wú- (Un-), usw. ***Suffixe: -zǐ, -ér, -tóu (Nominalendung), -xìng (Natur), -zhě/-yuán (-ist), - jiā (Experte, -ist), -shǒu (Hand / Person / Experten / -ist), - huà (-isiert), -men (Pluralsuffix), usw.). ****fù-bùzhǎng (Vize-Direktor der (Regierungs-)Abteilung), zǒng-gōngchéngshī (Chef-Ingenieur), yìshùjiā (Künstler (im allgemeinen)). **Richtungswörter: Substantive und nach ihnen stehende Richtungswörter werden getrennt. *** mén wài (vor der Tür) = mén wàimian(/wàibiān/wàitou), huǒchē shàngmian (im Zug) **Lexikalische Einheiten werden verbunden: hǎiwài "Übersee" **Familien- und Vornamen (xìngmíng/míngzi) werden im Han-Chinesischen getrennt geschrieben. Die Anfangsbuchstaben von Familiennamen und Vornamen werden groß geschrieben. Pseudonyme (bǐmíng) und Spitznamen (biémíng) werden nach den gleichen Prinzipien geschrieben: Wáng Jiànguó, Dōngfāng Shuò, Zhāng Sān ***Persönliche Namen und Titel werden getrennt: Wáng bùzhǎng, Lǐ xiānsheng ***Der erste Buchstabe der persönlichen Anreden wie Lǎo, Xiǎo, Dà, Ā, und so weiter, werden groß geschrieben. Zum Beispiel: Xiǎo Liú (Klein-Liu), Wú Lǎo (Ehrenwerter Wu), Sān (Der Dritte einer Familie) ***Wenn der Name von historisch bekannten Persönlichkeiten mit einem respektvollen oder beschreibenden Begriff, durch die sie allgemein bekannt sind, kombiniert wird, werden die Silben verbunden und der erste Buchstabe groß geschrieben. Zum Beispiel: Kǒngzǐ (Konfuzius), Bāogōng (Höchster Richter Bao), Xīshī (Schönheit Xishi) ***Eigennamen und allgemeine Ortsnamen werden getrennt und die ersten Buchstaben eines jeden der Namen groß geschrieben: Běijīng Shì (Beijing City), Dòngtíng Hú (Dongting See) ***Die einsilbigen Präfixe oder Suffixe von Eigennamen und Gattungsnamen werden zusammen geschrieben: Jǐngshān Hòujiē (Hinterhöfe/Rotlichtviertel von Jingshan), Cháoyángménnèi Nánxiǎojiē (Südliche kleine Straße innerhalb des der Sonne zugewandten Tores) ***Etablierte Namen für Dörfer, Städte und andere Orte werden in der Regel zusammengeschrieben (Erster Buchstabe groß): Wángcūn (Wang Dorf), Zhōukǒudiàn (ein Ort in der Nähe von Peking, wo die versteinerten Überreste des Peking-Menschen entdeckt wurden), Sāntányìnyuè (Mond im Spiegel der Drei Teiche) ****Bei Gattungsnamen erfolgt Getrenntschreibung. **Personen- und Ortsnamen, die es nicht in der chinesischen Han-Sprache gibt, werden basierend auf dem Prinzip "nach dem Brauch der betreffenden Person (míng cóng zhǔrén)," entweder in der Originalsprache geschrieben oder mit lateinischen Buchstaben transkribiert: Einstein (Ài'īnsītǎn), Ngapoi Ngawang Jigme (Āpèi Āwàng Jìnměi), London (Lúndūn), Washington (Huáshèngdùn) **Ausländische Namen werden nach der Aussprache der entsprechenden Zeichen geschrieben: Nánměi (Südamerika), Déguó (Deutschland), Dōngnányà (Südostasien) *Verben: **Aktionsverben werden mit den Endungen zhe, le, guo verbunden: kànzhe (Lesen / suchen), kànle (lesen bei einer letzten Augenblick / Zeit), kànguò (gelesen habe / hatte einmal) ***le am Ende eines Satzes wird getrennt: Huǒchē dào le (Vollendete Aktion: Der Zug kam / ist gekommen). ***Aktionsverben und ihre Objekte werden getrennt: kàn xìn (las einen Brief), chī yú (Fisch essen), kāi wánxiào (einen Witz) ****Aber Aktionsverb und Objekt werden verbunden, wenn sie zusammen ein Konzept zum Ausdruck bringen: chīfàn (Essen / ihren Lebensunterhalt), shuìjiào (zu Bett gehen, schlafen gehen), kànshū (lesen), dǎqiú (Ball spielen), jūgōng (sich verbeugen; sich verneigen), kētóu (Kotau) **Verb + Objekt werden getrennt, wenn ein anderes Element zwischen den Silben eingefügt wird: jūgōng (sich verbeugen) à jūle yī ge gōng (verbeugte sich einmal) **Aktionsverb und seine Ergänzung werden verbunden, wenn beide einsilbig sind. Ansonsten sind sie getrennt: gǎohuài (ruinieren), zǒu jìnlái (hineingehen), xiūlǐ hǎo (reparieren / Reparatur ganz machen) *Adjektive: **Einsilbige Adjektive verbinden sich mit ihren reduplizierten Präfixen oder Suffixen: mēngmēngliàng (schwach leuchtend), liàngtāngtāng (hell erleuchtet) **Adjektive werden von folgendem xiē, yīxiē, diǎnr, yīdiǎn getrennt: kuài (yī)xiē (schneller sein), kuài (yī)diǎn (schneller sein) *Pronomen: **Men zeigt den Plural an und ist mit dem Nomen vor ihm verbunden: wǒmen (wir / uns), tāmen (sie / sie) **Demonstrativpronomina: ***zhè, nà und das fragende Demonstrativpronomen nǎ werden von den Substantiven getrennt: zhè (ge) rén (diese Person), zhè zhī chuán (dieses Boot), nǎ zhāng bàozhǐ (welche Zeitung?) ***zhè, nà, nǎ werden mit xiē, me, yàng, bān, lǐ, biān, huǐr, ge verbunden: zhèxiē (diese), zhège (diese), nàyàng (so / dann), zhèhuǐr (in diesem Moment) ***Gè, měi, mǒu, běn, gāi, wǒ, nǐ , usw. werden von den ihnen folgenden Substantiven oder ZEW getrennt: gè guó (jedes Land), gè gè (jeweils alle), měi nián (jedes Jahr), gāi gōngsī (diese / jene Gesellschaft) *Numeralia und ZEW: **Ganze Zahlen von 11 bis 99 werden zusammen geschrieben: shíwǔ (fünfzehn), sānshísān (dreiunddreißig) **Bǎi (Hundert), qiān (Tausend), wàn (Zehntausend), yì (Hundertmillionen) werden mit der vorausgehenden (ganzen) Zahl verbunden, aber “Zehntausend“ und “hundert Millionen “ werden von folgenden Nullwerten (líng) getrennt: jiǔyì líng qīwàn èrqiān sānbǎi wǔshíliù (900.072.356) **Di + Numeral (=Ordinalia) wird durch einen Bindestrich mit der Zahl verbunden: dì-shísān (dreizehnte), dì-èrshíbā (achtundzwanzigste) **Zahlen und Zählwörter sind zu trennen: liǎng ge rén (zwei Personen), yī dà wǎn fàn (eine große Schüssel mit gekochtem Reis) **Duō, lái, jǐ weisen auf eine ungefähre Menge (yuēshù) hin und sie werden von den Zahlen und Zählwörtern getrennt, die vor und danach stehen: yībǎi duō ge (mehr als 100), shí lái wàn rén (ca. 100.000 Personen) **Zahlen, die "mehr als zehn" oder "einige" angeben, werden verbunden: shíjǐ ge rén (mehr als zehn Personen), jǐshí ge rén (einige zehn Personen) *Funktionswörter (xūcí) werden von anderen Wörtern getrennt **Adverbien: hěn hǎo (sehr gut / gesund), zuì dà (der/die Größte sein), fēicháng kuài (extrem schnell) **Präpositionen: zài qiánmiàn (an der Vorderseite / vorne), shēng yú 1940 nian (wurde 1940 geboren) **Konjunktionen: nǐ hé wǒ (du und ich); Nǐ lái háishi bù lái? (Kommen Sie nicht?) **Konstruktive Hilfsverben (jiégòu zhùcí ) de/d (的), de/di (地 ), de (得), zhi (之): mài cài d(e) (Gemüseverkäufer /Gemüse Verkaufende/r), mànmàn de/di zou (langsam gehen), hóng de hěn (echt rot / wirklich rot) **Modale Hilfsverben werden separat am Ende eines Satzes geschrieben: Nǐ zhīdào ma? (Weißt / Wusstest Du schon)?; Kuài qù ba! (Beeilen Sie sich und gehen!) *Ausrufe: A, zhēn měi! (Ah, es ist wirklich schön!) *Lautmalerei: Pā! (Bang!”); Hōnglōng yi sheng (eine Art Grollen) *Chinesische Sprichwörter (chéngyǔ): **Chinesische Sprichwörter, die aus vier Zeichen bestehen und in zwei Hälften geteilt werden können, werden durch einen Bindestrich verbunden: céngchū-bùqióng (nacheinander auftreten), guāngmíng-lěiluò (gerecht sein) **Sonstige Vier-Zeichen-Folgen und Redewendungen (shúyǔ), die nicht ohne weiteres segmentiert werden können, werden zusammen geschrieben: bùyìlèhū (Ist es nicht eine Freude?), àimònéngzhù (Entschuldigung, ich kann dir nicht helfen). *Großbuchstaben: **Buchstaben am Satzanfang werden groß geschrieben: Míngtian nǐ qù ma? (Gehst du morgen?) **Der erste Buchstabe eines Eigennamens wird groß geschrieben: Běijīng Dàxué (Peking-Universität); Tài Shān (Tai-Berg); Huáng Hé (Gelber Fluss) *Silbentrennung: Es sollte darauf geachtet werden, dass Silbentrennung nur zwischen den Silben von Wörtern und sonstigen verbundenen Ausdrücken am Ende der Zeilen von Fließtext erfolgt. *Darstellung der Töne: Es werden nur die Originaltöne angegeben; Ton-Sandhi wird nicht angezeigt. Siehe auch * Pinyin-Silbentrennungszeichen * Chinesische Schrift * Liste von Transkriptionssystemen für die chinesischen Sprachen Literatur * Reiner Stoppok: Pinyin-Schreibung. Rechtschreibung der amtlichen chinesischen Latein-Umschrift. Regeln und Beispiele; Reihe Sinica Bd. 11; Dülmen: Europäischer Universitätsverlag, 20032; ISBN 978-3-932329-19-7 * Yǐn Bīnyōng , Mary Felley Mànlì : Chinese romanization. Pronunciation and Orthography / ; Beijing: Sinolingua, 1990; ISBN 7-80052-148-6 / ISBN 0-8351-1930-0 (Yin Binyong war führend an der Entwicklung von Pinyin beteiligt.) * Klaus Kaden: Die wichtigsten Transkriptionssysteme für die chinesische Sprache. Eine Einführung zum Selbststudium; Leipzig: VEB Verlag Enzyklopädie, 1975 (Vergleich mit anderen Transkriptionssystemen) Weblinks * Pinyin-Unicode erstellen * A guide to the writing of Mandarin Chinese in romanization * Aussprachekurs mittels Pinyin (englisch) * Tabelle mit der Aussprache aller Mandarin-Silben (englisch) * Übersicht zur Pinyin-Transkription mit schwierigen Phonemen, Ruhr-Universität Bochum, Aufgerufen am 21. Juli 2008 (PDF-Datei; 43 kB) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Begriffserklärung Kategorie:Sprache Mandarin